Wireless networking facilities nowadays, such as 3G wireless base stations, are of several types, namely macrocells, microcells, picocells, and femtocells (also known as femtocell cellular base stations or home node bases). Microcells and picocells are used mostly in areas which are densely populated and have a high mobile phone penetration rate, such as train stations, bus stations, and shopping malls, and are configured to increase the networking capacity therein. Femtocells provide a relatively small coverage, and are configured to serve any areas which are not covered by other base stations and increase data transmission speed. In general, femtocells are applicable to residential areas or small commercial districts. Femtocells use broad bands (such as DSL or cables) for connection with the Internet and communication service providers; hence, femtocells are conducive to reduction in the costs incurred by the communication service providers in creating wireless base stations.
However, a femtocell nowadays essentially comprises a casing and a circuit board disposed in the casing and configured for connection with a home user's modem, without serving any other additional functions. Hence, as with modems, femtocells always operate at home unnoticed. Femtocells manufactures anticipate that consumers take the initiative in purchasing femtocells to enhance the quality of indoor coverage of wireless communication. Nonetheless, although doubts about the adverse effective of wireless base stations on the human body was proved unwarranted, consumers remain reluctant to purchase femtocells in the absence of other favorable incentives. As a result, incursion of femtocells into people's living room will be unlikely to happen, unless femtocell manufactures solve the aforesaid problem, that is, inadequate indoor wireless communication coverage.
Accordingly, it is imperative to invent a wireless network apparatus capable of illumination and effective in increasing the value-added of wireless network apparatuses and equipping the wireless network apparatuses with other functions required for human beings in daily life, so as to boost consumers' willingness to buy wireless network apparatuses (such as femtocell cellular base stations).